


Give and Take

by valtyr



Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M, holy shit what's happened to Tony?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Stark has been turned into a guy. Her husband cheers her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

"Are you sure you want to do this?" said Steve doubtfully, and heard Natasha giggle, incongruous in her newly deep voice.

"I definitely want to do this," she replied cheerfully, and really it was the happiest she'd sounded since the whole mess had started, so - Steve twitched at the light touch of her fingers on his thighs, and craned his neck to look at her. Familiar blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, but heavier jaw and brow, and most obviously, a neat goatee and moustache. She caught his gaze and raised her eyebrows. "Relax, Steve, it'll be fine." Steve turned back, braced himself on his elbows, spread a little further for Natasha's urging hands. He felt uncomfortably exposed like this, but it was Natasha, after all. When warm slick hands cupped him, he made a little appreciative noise, and she stroked up and down his cock slow but firm, the way he liked it. He rolled his hips, sighing, and she trailed one hand up the crease of his ass, over absurdly sensitive skin.

Steve tried not to tense up too much as she slid a finger inside him. She'd done this before, while going down on him, and he did like it, but. Her fingers weren't much bigger, Natasha didn't have small hands, and the callouses were in all the same places. Another finger, and he dropped his head to the pillow, feeling his skin prickle with heat, embarrassment warring with arousal.

"Tasha," he muttered. "Not too - slow down."

"You like it," she said, and shifted her fingers inside him, pressing him from the inside. "You're all - I can feel it, you're all soft and hot, and you're just getting harder..."

"Just be careful," he said. "Don't - this would be really embarrassing -"

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said soothingly, and he could feel the tip of her ring finger pressing against him, insistent. "Don't you trust me?" And that wasn't fair at all, but Steve took a deep breath and relaxed, let the tension go, and his body yielded.

"It's not like you've done this before," he said, and she laughed again.

"Actually, I have. Just not with my own dick."

"Really?"

"Sure. If you like this, I can show you my strap-on." Voice brimming with wicked amusement, and Steve wanted to believe she was joking, but he knew Natasha well enough-

"I don't-" Steve swallowed a moan as she stroked him knowingly. "I'm really quite happy with our sex life the way it is."

"Well, whatever you like, sweetheart." Three fingers in all the way now, and-

"Mind your rings," he managed. He couldn't feel them, just fullness and heat and the taut pull of his skin, but she hadn't taken them off so they must be there. He was surprised they still fitted; perhaps she couldn't take them off, now.

"It's all right, there's no sharp edges," she assured him. That wasn't quite what he'd meant, but he supposed her rings got messed up worse in the workshop. "Just relax and let me take care of this." The mattress shifted under her weight as she moved, and then she let go of his cock, grabbed his ass, spread him a little wider. She blew gently onto the tender skin there, and it took real effort for Steve not to buck his hips, effort that wasn't enough when Natasha's tongue slid over him and he writhed helplessly, moaning far too loudly. "Jesus, Steve, that's really hot," she mumbled against his skin, and he could feel the light scratch of the beard. "Do it again." Slick touches, and the slow grind of her fingers inside him; it was easy to do what she wanted, let go for her. Natasha loved it when he lost control, but usually he didn't dare, even with the Extremis enhancement it would be too easy for him to hurt her. But not this way. She was rubbing inside him now, other hand back on his cock, tongue teasing at him, and it was almost too much, too much happening, he couldn't stay still, and every way he twisted his body seemed to expose new sensitive skin to her hands and mouth.

"Tasha," he groaned, and pushed back on her hand. "I'm, I'm going to -"

"No you don't," she said, and pulled her fingers out."Not without me."

"Come on, come on," he pleaded, so close now, and she laughed shakily as she arranged him. Then the first push inside, and it didn't really hurt at all, no worse than her nails in his back when he was fucking her. He tried to push back against her, but she just swayed with his movement, not giving him any more. He moaned in disappointment, and she slapped him gently across the ass.

"Hold still," she chided. "I don't want to hurt you-"

"You won't, you're not," he said, grabbing back at her hip, tugging. "Please, Tasha, don't tease me."

"God, you love this, don't you?" she said, and gave him a little more, easing deeper into him as he moaned. "I like you like this, we're definitely doing this again."

"I wish we were doing it now," Steve growled, and tensed his body around her, making her moan.

"Oh _yeah_," she said, and then she shoved in all the way, and Steve arched his back and let out a noise that made him blush. Natasha didn't tease him any more, she grabbed his hips with both hands and fucked him, slow but steady. Steve wanted faster, wanted to beg for faster, but he could feel the stretch in unfamiliar muscles and knew he'd be feeling even this slow pace the next day. He grabbed his cock, instead, stroked himself in time with her thrusts, and it was less than a minute before he was coming, a shuddering warmth spreading through his belly and making his knees weak. He made a pathetic mewling noise as Natasha pulled out of him, and then she was shoving at his hip and he rolled over obediently.

She grabbed his ankle, hooked his leg over her shoulder and pushed in again, running her hands up over his belly and chest. He caught her hand and kissed it as she fucked into him hard, little gasps stuttering out as she thrust. When she finally came, she almost collapsed, falling onto him. Steve wrapped his arms around her, pulled her up for a kiss, and she blinked up at him.

"Wow, that was - hey, it's different. I should write a book, or something." Steve made a vague agreeable noise, petting her and nuzzling into her hair. He paused with one hand on her solid pectoral muscle.

"I miss these," he murmured, and she snickered into his shoulder.

"Well, if I don't change back, I can always get fakes."

"Uh - no, please," said Steve, and they were silent for a little while.

"What if I don't change back?" she said finally, quietly.

"Then I'll just have to get used to missing them," Steve said firmly, and pulled her even closer.


End file.
